Sactage's test Wiki:Chat/Logs/12 September 2013
14:16 -!- URL has joined Special:Chat 14:16 ok 14:16 try some mod command 14:16 please 14:16 !test 14:16 Lаpis Lazuli: Hai! 14:16 wut 14:16 -!- Bluelighting has joined Special:Chat 14:16 does that not usually work on flutterbot 14:16 It doesn't, usually. 14:16 uhh 14:16 -!- Bluelighting has left Special:Chat. 14:16 please try in mlp chat 14:16 Not since my name change. Okay. 14:16 well, of course 14:17 because you're doing something that is really tricky and shouldn't be allowed 14:17 (no offense meant) 14:17 It's alright. 14:19 Wat. 14:19 I was under the impression that FlutterBot didn't recognize Unicode, as were the admins, so I kind of just assumed it to be true. 14:19 well 14:20 it /recognises/ it 14:20 but 14:21 UnicodeEncodeError: 'ascii' codec can't encode character u'\u0430' in position 10: ordinal not in range(128) 14:21 UnicodeEncodeError: 'ascii' codec can't encode character u'\u0430' in position 10: ordinal not in range(128) 14:21 UnicodeEncodeError: 'ascii' codec can't encode character u'\u0430' in position 10: ordinal not in range(128) 14:21 Layman's terms, please? 14:22 Py2.x uses ascii 14:22 by default 14:22 and if you try to encode unicode 14:22 to ascii 14:22 it doesn't like it 14:22 Huh. So there's still something slightly messed up? 14:23 well, I think at the moment 14:23 we just encode the string such that all of the unicode chars become HTML entities 14:23 like Ʈ 14:23 Ʈ 14:23 or 14:23 er 14:23 Ʈ 14:23 >.> 14:24 but anyway 14:28 I think I understand the gist of it. (I really should learn a thing or two about coding.) Is there anything else? 14:30 there will be 14:47 -!- URL has joined Special:Chat 14:47 !test 14:47 Sactage: Hai! 14:47 Lаpis Lazuli: try !test 14:47 !test 14:47 >.> 14:47 !reload 14:47 chatparser.py reloaded, no syntax errors detected. 14:47 ok now? 14:47 !test 14:47 oops 14:47 !reload 14:47 chatparser.py reloaded, no syntax errors detected. 14:47 again 14:48 !test 14:48 (sorry, this is very trail-and-error since I don't know many people w/ a unicode username) 14:48 Oh, it's fine. 14:48 !reload 14:48 chatparser.py reloaded, no syntax errors detected. 14:48 again 14:48 !test 14:50 -!- URL has joined Special:Chat 14:50 now 14:50 !test 14:50 Lаpis Lazuli: Hai! 14:50 ok hm 14:52 !reload 14:52 chatparser.py reloaded, no syntax errors detected. 14:52 again 14:52 !test 14:52 14:52 >.> 14:52 !reload 14:52 chatparser.py reloaded, no syntax errors detected. 14:52 again 14:52 !test 14:55 -!- URL has joined Special:Chat 14:55 now 14:55 !test 15:03 -!- URL has joined Special:Chat 15:03 ok 15:03 ow 15:03 *now 15:04 !test 15:04 Lаpis Lazuli: Hai! 15:04 ok 15:04 fair enough 15:04 Think it's handled? 15:11 -!- URL has joined Special:Chat 15:12 !test 15:14 -!- URL has joined Special:Chat 15:14 again please 15:14 !test 15:19 -!- URL has joined Special:Chat 15:20 again? 15:20 !test 15:21 foo 15:23 -!- URL has joined Special:Chat 15:23 again please 15:23 !test 15:23 (this is fucking annoying) 15:24 It really is. 15:39 -!- URL has joined Special:Chat 15:39 !test 15:39 Sactage: Hai! 15:39 las go 15:39 !test 15:39 >.> 15:39 !test 15:39 Well at least one of us can xD 15:40 Lаpis Lazuli 15:40 "LÐ°pi 15:40 wtf? 15:40 Huh? 15:41 -!- URL has joined Special:Chat 15:41 !test 15:41 Sactage: Hai! 15:41 try now 15:42 !test 15:42 are you fucking kidding me 15:45 -!- URL has joined Special:Chat 15:45 !test 15:45 Sactage: Hai! 15:45 I've been using the command now and then on FlutterBot since we started and it keeps working fine... 15:45 I know 15:45 because flutterbot is on a different machine 15:45 with standard code 15:45 this is non-standard 15:46 Hm. That's right. 15:46 and im modifying it as we speak 15:46 gogogo 15:46 !test 15:46 !test 2013 09 12